


THE TRUE SLEEPING BEAUTY STORY

by Toasty19



Category: Sleeping Beauty - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty19/pseuds/Toasty19





	

She got knocked the fuck out. In her sleep some horny guy was like "oh wow. A passed out hot chick. Lemme smash". So he smashed. Hilariously this did not wake her up so now she's knocked up and knocked out. She gives birth to three kids. Wakes up. BAM she is a mom. A single mom.


End file.
